April fool joke for real!
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: It was just a simple ‘I love you. April Fool!’ joke, but what if Ino took it for real? How will Sai react? Will they go on a date? Or will he yell out, ‘April Fool!’ to her? Tough decisions... Oneshot Sa-I-no


**April Fool Joke for real?!  
**_Sai & Ino Y_

* * *

Summary: It was just a simple 'I love you. April Fool!' joke, but what if Ino took it for real? How will Sai react? Will they go on a date? Or will he yell out, 'April Fool!' to her? Tough decisions... Oneshot Sa-I-no

* * *

"Sai-kun!" called Sakura in a gleeful voice as she come flouncing over to Sai's direction. After taking three or four pants, Sakura switched her expression to a fangirl-ish expression and started doing flirtatious actions and said in a girly, stretch, seductive voice, "Saaaaiiii-kuuuuun, will you go out with meeeeee?"

Sai blinked his eyes but his face shows nothing. And like always he smiled, trying to get out of a difficult situation. "Uh,"

The pinkette, who was unable to hold her laughter in anymore, started bursting out. "You actually believed me?!" she managed to say between laughter.

"For what reason Sakura tricked me?" he asked, still in his fake smile.

"April Fool!" she exclaimed frustrated by his knowledge of the holidays.

"April Fool? What the heck is that?"

Now she's getting frustrated. "Today is the day where you trick people! I mean, it's fun! And you should have seen the look on your face!" and ended up laughing like an idiot again.

A shy mouse walking by caught her attention and she immediately left after bidding her farewells. "Hey Hinata!" he heard her call and stared at them for awhile. "You wanna know what Naruto says?"

"What did he say?" asked Hinata in her soft stutter voice, blushing at the name of Naruto.

"Don't spread it around, but he told me he likes you," she whispered it into the shy Hyuuga's ears.

"Really?" her blush deepened, rivalling Sakura's top.

The pinkette smirked deviously satisfied that her master plan worked. "April Fool!" she yelled again.

"Oh," mouthed a disappointed Hinata. "I knew it was too good to be true,"

The conversation goes on and Sakura moved onto her next victim. Sai just needed one more example to watch before he started his own. Friends joke each other.

Sakura moved onto her next victim, Neji Hyuuga. She must really love messing with the Hyuugas. Normally she wouldn't mess with Neji but now that he's changed, thanks to Naruto, it's easier to socialize with him with your life guaranteed.

"Hey Neji," she greeted in a guilty voice that hints she's done something to his displeasure. "By the way Neji, TenTen told me, she's waiting for you in lover's cavern,"

The Hyuuga prodigy blushed and looked down the ground on the road of Konoha slightly drawing circles on it. "Um... Thanks for tell-"

The kunoichi burst out in laughter (again).

Hectic, Neji asks still covered in a shade of deep red. "Why are you laughing?" feeling uncomfortable he stopped his actions and voice he had been doing for the last couple of minutes while he was in his subconscious.

"April Fool!"

A very irate Neji started imprecating her in a mild language startling the pink haired kunoichi. Ireful, he started chasing her swearing he'll get her for good.

Sai laughed. He always thought Neji was a quiet person.

He walked down the streets of Konoha and stopped at the Yamanaka florist, spotting a person he knows, Ino.

"Konichiwa, Sai-kun!" she greeted and settled back in her former position.

After getting the flower he wants he returned back to the counter where Ino is and asked her to wrap the single flower and paid for it. "Who's this flower for?" asked Ino, slightly envious.

"The gorgeous Yamanaka Ino who suits the title of beautiful lady which is this flower's meaning," he said it all at once tiring himself. "Will you go out with me?" following Sakura's example.

Ino's face brightened simultaneously as she throws him a big hug. "Sure!"

"Ino, -cough- -cough- April fool," he managed to say and hearing him she let go.

"What were you trying to say? Sai-kun?"

He thought back to what happened with Sakura and Neji. And shook his head, deciding this would be a bad idea if he backed away and said 'April Fool'. So instead he told her to meet him at 'Lover's Cavern' though he doesn't know where it is.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you. Pick me up at 7, k?"

"Er, I'll wait for you there,"

"Sure!" she concluded that he's preparing her a special surprise to ask her to marry him or something and beamed.

(Lover's cavern at 7:30)

"Ok, Sai will be here in any second now. He's planning a special surprise for me and it has delayed him... yup. Probably that," Ino calmed herself assuring herself.

(Lover's cavern at 10:00)

"Ok... something must've happened to him," she told herself again. Though she's having a different idea inside her head. _'Damn that Sai! Why isn't he here yet?!'_

(The next day)

Through Sakura, Ino found Sai at the dango shop together with Shikamaru. "Sai-kun!" she fumed and stomped over to them and carefully pulled his ears but hard enough for him to yelp.

"A!" he yelled. "April!"

"So that was the woman you was with last night?!"

"Women are always troublesome," muttered Shikamaru and yawned like he always did.

"No, April Fool!" he managed to say.

"Two-faced lying punk! Now you think she's a fool?!" she pinched on his ears and he winced.

"No! Yesterday was April Fool's day! And it was a simple trick!"

"April Fool's day?"

"Sakura said so,"

"ARGH! And that was just to play with me?! Damn you!" telling her that was a big mistake. She throw him across the shop and went over to him again and threw him again to the other side of the shop. Apparently this has turned out ugly and will not end prettily as well.

"I WAITED THERE FOR LIKE 2 AND HALF HOURS!!! THE WHOLE TIME GAPING AT OTHERS WITH THIER BOYFRIENDS!"

"You should know more about the holidays then, Ino-chan!" he added the honorific to please her and it worked.

"Ino-chan?" she stopped grabbing his legs and smiled in a bashful manner.

"I promise tonight I will be there,"

But in the end he wasn't able to keep his promise 'cause when Ino left Sakura came to get him for a new mission that Tsunade just assigned to Team Kakashi. And Sai has to deal with the whole wrestling thing again.

_**The End!**___

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I know I'm a day late but still I had this idea coming and wanted to put it down in words. Sorry for the shortness, but it was straight to the point, yeah? **


End file.
